


To the Victor the Spoils

by pushkin666



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Knives, M/M, implied future rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Kobra beat Poison in the challenge and won the prize. Now it’s time to enjoy his prize.





	1. To the Victor the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Kobra smiled and tightened his fingers around the blaster. It had been a challenge that Poison hadn’t been able to meet. He carefully placed the blaster on the table and took a step, and then another, toward his prize.

The boy lifted his head and glared at him and Kobra smiled again. The boy was in his image, his doppelganger and Poison had thought he’d get to keep him. Not so. Kobra had won this round – this challenge - and the boy was his. To mark, to touch and to hurt. Honestly, he couldn’t wait. He’d use his knives, play with him and see how he coped. See what delightful noises he might make. To the victor went the spoils, and he was going to enjoy this. Blood and tears were good, easing the tension inside him and Kobra touched the knife to his tongue licking the sharp tip and enjoying the feel against his mouth. Cold harsh steel just right for the marking.


	2. Tableau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloody tableau.

Kobra kept his eyes on the door, unsure whether Poison would enter the room or not, to disturb his bloody tableau. Nothing though, it was silent through the rebel stronghold, except for the pained gasps of breath coming from the boy lying next to him.

Kobra stretched his arms above his head and bringing his hands down ran them over the cold sweaty back of his prisoner. The boy flinched, trying to pull away and Kobra laughed. This was his, won from Poison and marked with his knives and hands, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise, his knife slick with sweat and blood. He’d given his name to Kobra: Mikey. Kobra had enjoyed taking it, the name gasped out in surrender and pain.

He twirled his fingers in the blood on Mikey’s back, creating a swirling pattern and Mikey moaned in pain. He couldn’t move though, chains holding him wide and still… for Kobra to touch.

Kobra knelt next to him for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet, broken only by Mikey, and then he stood and began to loosen his belt.


End file.
